Books
The following is a list of books mentioned only in the GameofThrones role-play canon. Common Books Galt and the Magic Crow (author unknown) - a collection of children's stories following the adventures of an orphan boy and his magic bird. The Great and Noble Houses of Westeros, 400-500 AC (author unknown) - An account of the great and noble houses of westeros and their family trees. Histories and Rulers of Harrenhal (author unknown) - A historical account of the rulers of Harrenhal. Excerpt: ...Lord Simon Baelish, died of a sudden chill during the Great Winter Frost of 403 AC... Daeron the Good: A History - see title Septon Gavin's Gardening Guide- see title Uncommon Books The Fire Stars Triumph (unknown maester of Starfall)- An account of the life and achievements of King Samwell Dayne. Uncommon, most copies reside in Dorne. Greatest Games of Cyvasse, Volume I (Grand Maester Garrett) - Recorded notation of games played by renowned cyvasse players. Volume II (and any subsequent volumes) never finished. The Secrets of The Seven (Septon Hugor) - an ancient text on the deeper meanings of the Seven. The History and Construction of Last Hearth (unknown dead maester) - A historical account of Last Hearth Construction Techniques for Defensible Holdfasts (a long dead master who served at Riverrun during the construction of Harrenhal.) - See title. The Public Law (Maester Olyvar aka Olyvar Tyrell) - A sort of social contract theory developed to justify the Westerosi kingdoms, goes in-depth into the politics surrounding feudalism in the Westerosi style. On Warfare - Or How to Conquer Seven Kingdoms (authored by various maesters and archmaesters who studied warfare) - An analysis of many different battles across the history of Westeros. Rare Books The Fall of the Night's King (author unknown) - See title A History of Robert’s Rebellion (unknown author) - See title. Plagues, Droughts, and Other Natural Ailments (unknown author) - Historical accounts and examinations of various natural disasters since the Doom. The Shy Maid’s Dragonlore (unknown author) - See title. Excerpt: Once a man has seen a dragon in flight, let him stay at home and tend his garden in content, for this wide world has seen no greater wonder. The Conquest of Aegon Targaryen (unknown author) - An historical account of Aegon the Conqueror. Excerpt: Visenya Targaryen was a passionate and temperamental woman. She was both stern and sensual, more voluptuous than her sister, more passionate, but with a dark and unforgiving side. She was a warrior, more comfortable in ringmail than in silk, she was apt to dress as a warrior, with her long silver-gold hair in braided coils or bound in rings. She wielded the Valyrian steel sword Dark Sister. Yi-Ti, An Explorer’s Account of the Land Above the Jade Sea (author unknown) - See title Very Rare Books Gathered Histories, Wisdoms, and Remedies from Asshai and The Jade Sea (author unknown) - See title Lessons from Lordship, the Meditations of One Tygett Lannister (Tygett Lannister) - See title Extremely Rare Books The Prince: On Good and Effective Rulership (Varys of Lys) - See title. Only three copies exist, written in the spider's own hand during his exile. Histories and Tales of The Arbor Lords (Authored by various Arbor Lords over the years) - Arbor Lord's histories and exploits written in their own hand. Only one copy. The Art of Warfare: A modern look at battles past (currently being written by Brynden Graves) - See title. Only one copy. Books of Unknown Rarity Dragons Returned, Dragons Reborn (Tyrion Lannister) Dragons and The Doom (author unknown) - A book on dragons. The Stags and Roses: A History of the Wars between the Reach and Stormlands (Maester Omer) - See title A Retelling of Aegon's Life (Maester Gerald) - Battles and campaigns of a King Aegon Triremes and Caravels, a History of shipping in the Stormlands Vol. 1 (author unknown) - Naval issues Great Wolves of Winterfell (author unknown) - See title Brandon's Ships (author unknown) - See title A History of Aegon’s Conquest (unknown author) - See title On Structures (Maester Lomas) - A tome dealing with the calculations involved in building structures Summer Tongues for Sunset Men (unknown author) - A handbook used to teach the Summer Island's language to Common Tongue speakers. The Mountain Men, a Guide on the Varieties of the Peoples Living in the Mountains of the Moon(Maester Bartholomew) - An ancient tome written some time before the conquest. It tells of the unification of the clans of the Vale after the subjugation of Artys Arryn and their subsequent divide after his abandoned conquest. The Adventures and Voyages of Wulfgar Blackhart (Maester Oberyn) - A collection of tales written about the reavings and raids of Captain Wulfgar Blackhart, taking places in far-off lands such as the Summer Isles. The War of the Brothers (author unknown) - A historical account of the War of the Brothers, or perhaps a fictionalized one. The Intricacies of White Raven Mating Practices (Archmaester Agrivane) - See title. A Study of Westerosi Breeds (unknown author) - A book on horse breeds, including illustrations The First Seaworth: The Life and Death of Ser Davos, the Onion Knight (unknown author) - See title. The War of the Five Kings (unknown author)- A historical account of the War of the Five Kings and the Stannis Baratheon's victory. Features tales of all five kings throughout the war. Category:Meta Category:Books Category:Scrolls